Nightmare
by Anime-Magic12
Summary: Kaname has a terrible nightmare. Back in reality things to from back to worse. Rido is back with a new agenda and needs Zero. To add to the mess, could Zero be more than just the human he led everyone to believe. (Zero is not a vampire in this story) Kanamexzero Kanazero I really suck at summary's. Just read please and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

 **Here is the re-write of Nightmare and Nightmare continued! Enjoy!**

"What the hell was that?!" Zero's exclaimed.

"She kissed me, it didn't mean anything." Kaname responded to his boyfriend calmly.

"I know you don't had feelings towards her, but you can't just go around kissing people when you already have a boyfriend." Kaname looked sharply a Zero.

"You can't tell me what to do." The words spilled out before he could think about what he was saying.

"Tell you what to do?! I'm your lover, not a toy to play with!"

"Wait, Zero, I didn't-"

"Save it," Zero cut him off, "You promised me that species and rank didn't matter. I believed you. Maybe I was a fool to do so." Zero walked away quietly, leaving a guilty Kaname to stand there as it began to rain.

Lightning flashed in the wind as the rain showed no signs of stopping.

"Well I think that's it for now." The chairmen stood in front of Kaname with his usual smile. The stood in the night dorms after class. Everyone had just gone to bed and the chairmen just wanted to talk about something before he retired for the night. _Why can't I remember what we just talked about? I doesn't matter, I just want to talk to Zero._ Kaname thought to himself. The chairmen walked out and he was left alone. _Something's wrong._

"Kuran!" Zero burst through the doors with a frightened face.

"Wha-"He was cut off when Zero wrapped his arms around his neck. The white moon shined through the windows above the door when one of the windows shattered and an arrow embedded itself in his beloved's back. Rain quickly soaked the floor. They fell to their knees and Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's mid-section to keep his from falling back. "Zero!"

"Kana…me…" Zero rasped between shallow breaths. Kaname had to save him. He could do a blood transfer s his blood could start healing to wound. He reached a shaky hand up Zero's back and clutched the arrow. 1-2-3. He pulled it out as fast as he could as to not prolong Zero's pain. He layed Zero on his back and watched as a pool of blood quickly started to form.

"Zero! Hang on, it's going to be alright." Zero's hand found Kaname's cheek and he smiled up at him. Kaname placed his hand over Zero's. _This can't be happening._

"Still love you." Came Zero's whisper. His eyes closed and his hand went slack.

"Zero!" He let the tears fall as he shook Zero's body. "Zero! Zero!" _No nonono._ "Please. I still need to say sorry. I love you Zero!" He layed his head on Zero's chest and cried. He didn't care if someone saw him, Kaname Kuran, a pureblood, crying over a hunter. "Zero!"

"Zero!" Kaname shoot up in bed panting. _A dream?_ It had seemed so real. He got out of bed and quickly left the night dorms. Yes, in his sleep-where and bare foot. He was wearing lose black pants and a white button up shirt with the three top buttons undone. He made his way to the roof of the day dorms and jumped on to the balcony to Zero's room. He knew it was just a dream but… He opened the sliding glass door and walked in.

"Kaname?" Zero had woken up the moment the door moved. He sat up and saw Kaname shut the door behind him. He felt something inside him purr in delight when realizing that Zero was wearing one of his shirts. It was a reddish purple and all but 2 buttons in the middle were undone giving anyone who looked a perfect view of his neck. He had nothing else on but his boxer. "What are you doing here at this time of night? Night class got out almost 2 hours ago." Kaname said nothing as he climbed under the covers and layed on his back. He reached up and pulled Zero down so he was laying on Kaname with his head buried in the crook of his neck. Zero rarely jumped anymore when Kaname came close to his neck. "Kaname." Zero layed his arms across the pureblood's chest and rest his chin on his arms. "What's with you?"

"I had a dream." Came his short response. He was just glad Zero was alive and in his arms.

"So?" Zero didn't see the problem. "Kaname. Could you please elaborate?"

"We were arguing because a girl kissed me and I didn't care. Next thing I know there was an arrow sticking out of your back. I tried to help b-but you- It all seemed so real." His vision blurred as he felt more tears rise. He closed his eyes. It was just a dream. There was no way he would ever do something like that. There was no reason he should be crying.

"That will never happen. I know you would protect me and if something ever happened you would save me. It was just a dream. Besides, haven't you said that we are meant to be together forever?"

"Yeah. I would never even think to do something like that to you." Zero leaned up and Kaname gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss turned more passionate and the rest of the night was spent in a make-out section for the two lovers.

 **(1)Should I make a prequel on how they got together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Should I do any Yuki bashing?**

 **-You can just answer any questions I ask in a review if you would like to give me your opinion.**

 **To clear up any possible confusion- Zero is human in this story.**

"Zero!" Kaname shot up sweating and panting. He looked around and realized he was in his own room and the clock read 5:37 am. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was 1 size too big and gray sweat pants.

"What? What's wrong?" Zero sat up besides his, dressing in one of Kaname's black button up shirts. All the buttons were undone showing the puncture wounds on his neck.

"I-I had that dream again. I was so terrible to you and never got to say-" Kaname fought slightly to keep his voice steady.

"Hey. We both know you would never do that to me." Zero reached out and his fingers curled around his wrist. He brought Kaname's hand so his palm was overs Zero's heart. "You can feel it. My heart is still beating, alive and strong."

"I love you." Kaname muttered as he moved in to kiss Zero.

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere." Kaname moved to kiss Zero's neck when he say the bite marks.

"I'm sorry. I know I went too deep late time." A few days previous they had been on Zero's room doing some 'activities' and in the heat of the moment Kaname had bitten Zero a little too hard.

"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt right now. Besides, you know your pureblood venom doesn't work on me due to my pure hunters' blood."

"Yeah but that doesn't really make me feel any better. Zero responded with a kiss.

Before they realized it the alarm clock went off at 7:26 am. They couldn't go back to sleep and eventually decided to get up, although Kaname had protested, wanting to stay in bed and hold Zero.

"I gotta go meet the Chairmen." Zero put his book down and headed towards the door. Unfortunately, Zero never made it to the door when Kaname sensed another presents and pulled Zero back. Something in the air changed. It was suffocating, making it harder to breath with each moment. They both stood glancing at the other knowingly. It was knockout gas.

Before Kaname could reach Zero and a figure entered the room. He let out a wave of energy that made both of them stop in their tracks. They couldn't move. The pressure they felt from the figure was too strong. _This feeling. I know it from somewhere._ Kaname's thought were shattered when he saw Zero fall to the ground, struggling to breath. His vison was blurring and it was hard to think straight. They both fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kaname." Rido sat in a chair just out of their reach.

"What do you want, uncle? You already have your body." Kaname growled out. It was one thing if he was kidnapped but since Rido decided to bring Zero…

The 2 of them had their hand chained to the stone wall behind them. The chains were only long enough for them to move about 2 feet from the wall.

"Ah, straight to the point I see. It's simple really, I want a queen."

"A queen?" Zero questioned. Rido's smile just widened.

"According to the Counsel, Kaname is to be the ruler of vampires; however, I already plan to take that position. Logically, when I am King, I will need a queen to rule beside me. Unfortunately, the one I love died a long time ago."

Zero seemed to know where he was going. "You're planning to bring your love back to life." It wasn't a questioned.

"That is correct."

How do you plan on doing that?" Zero asked. "You may be a pureblood, but you can't bring back the dead."

"I'm not saying I can. There is a reason I brought the 2 of you here, but I can have some fun first. What do you say nephew?"

"Sick bastard," came Kaname's immediate response. In a flash, Zero was on his back with a hand clutching his neck. Rido tightened his hand around Zero's neck while he rose him power. (1) Kaname frozen. Rido's aura was pushing down on him like a boulder. Kaname had always had a strong aura (Being a pureblood and all) but the chains were somehow limiting his use of power, so right now Rido had the upper hand.

"Kana...me." Zero managed to pant out between shallow breaths. _No. It's almost like my dream._ The images of Kaname's nightmare came back to him.

 **"Kana…me…" Zero rasped between shallow breaths.**

 **"Zero! Hang on it will be alright." Zero's hand found Kaname's cheek and he smiled up at him. Kaname placed his hand over Zero's.** _ **This can't be happening.**_

 **"Still love you." Came Zero's whisper. His eyes closed and his hand went slack.**

 _I don't know what I would do if he really died._ One of Zero's hands wrapped around Rido's wrist while the other clutched Kaname's right hand.

"Stop! Ugh!" As soon as he moved forward and rose his energy level the chains started to burn.(1) There was nothing Kaname could do right now. He was powerless. All he could do was try to convince Rido not to suffocate Zero.

"Is something wrong Kaname?" Rido mocked him. He hand tightened even more on Zero's neck.

"Nnnguh….Kana…" Zero's squeezed Kaname's hand and as their eyes locked.

"Stop it!" Rido waited a few more seconds before getting up and leaving the room. Zero coughed as his lungs once again filled with air. Kaname cradled him and he layed his head and his chest. "I thought I was going to watch you die. Just like my dream."

"No. This is nothing like your dream. We will make it out of this together." Despite everything, Zero gave Kaname a small smile and kissed his passionately.

 _ **(1)- I'm sure you all know how stronger vampires gave a sort of aura around them that can affect weaker vampires. It's hard to explain. You all know what I'm referring to right?**_

 _ **I'm trying something new so plz do tell me if it's a good idea or not!**_

Preview of chapter 4

The crackle of a whip echoed through the room.

"There is no reason to do this!"

"Zero!"


	4. Chapter 4

The crackle of a whip echoed through the stone walled room. Kaname's blood trickled out from the newly formed cut across his chest. Kaname gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Zero's hand as to not give Rido the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Oh come on, Kaname, move! You wouldn't be in so much pain if you let your lover take some of the hits." Rido partially sang out with a sinister grin on his face.

"No way in hell. I am nothing like you. I won't sacrifice my allies or my lover to save myself." Kaname growled out. He seem to strike a nerve.

"I DIDN'T SACRIFICE MY LOVER! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" In anger, he pulled the whip back and ripped his arm forward as hard as he could. The sound once again echoed through the room and a huge gash from Kaname's right shoulder to his left hip started bleeding profoundly. Zero stayed quiet, knowing if he spoke out that Rido would strike Kaname again. Rido stomped out of the room and slammed he iron door shut with a menacing aura surrounding him. Kaname let out a pained breath and leaned back into Zero's chest.

"Damn. We need to find a way out of here fast." Zero commented as he examined the crisscrossing wounds covering Kaname's chest. He turned Kaname to face him and moved his head to his neck. "Drink."

"But I'm a Pureblood." Kaname was referring to the fact that if a Pureblood bites a human they either kill h victim or turn them into Level E's.

"You know that the pureblood venom doesn't work on me." Zero said still urging him to drink.

"And you haven't told me why that is." Kaname countered.

"Yes I have. It's because I'm a pure blooded hunter."

"I don't believe you. I've never heard of any hunter with the ability to resist the venom."

"You said you would let it go and let me tell you the truth when I was ready. Now stop arguing with me and drink." He pulled him closer to his neck and leaned his head back on the wall to give Kaname more access. Kaname licked his neck a few times and gently bit into Zero's pale neck. (Because Zero was never a vampire in this story he doesn't have that tattoo) as Kaname tasted the sweet blood he thought back to the first time he drank Zero's blood and found out the venom didn't have an effect on him.

 **Flashback**

"Yuki. Why would you drag me into the forest in the middle of the day?" Zero asked as he followed her deeper into the forest, Kaname beside him. Yuki knew her vampire heritage from the start and she was highly respected. Over the years at Cross Academy she had become self-centered and arrogant due to her being a Pureblood.

"Here." They came to a clearing, she turned around and threw her backpack at Zero's feet. "I'm backed up on school work. I don't usually go to class but the Chairmen says if I don't get it done then I will be kicked out of the night class."

"So? What do I have to do with that?"

"You are going to do it for me." She said calmly and simply. His gazed sharped at the order. "And then I you will wash my clothes, gentle cycle, except for the leather, dab and dry, and then clean my room, and come to-"

"Yuki!" Kaname interrupted her listing. "He is not your slave. You need to do your own work just like everyone else." Kaname looked at her sharply.

"No I don't! I'm a pureblood!" She argued back.

"And so am I but I do my own work. I don't demand my friend to do it for me!"

"He is not my friend. He is mine to control. A lowly human must do as I say! You are the same rank as me. You don't have to do all that stuff. Was he the one that put those stupid, ridiculous thoughts into your head!?"

"Humans are equal to vampires. It doesn't matter what rank you have anyway. I will not let you do this." She stopped and looked at her brother for a moment. Then she turned back to Zero, seeming to ignore Kaname and what he had just said.

"I also want you to meet me at my room tonight. "He looked at her, skeptical. "I am tired of this blood tablet crap. I am a pureblood and deserve real blood." Kaname's eyes widened in realization. She was suggesting that Zero allow her to drink from him.

"That's absurd! Drinking blood is forbidden by any vampires attending this school. You are also a pureblood. The venom would-"This time it was Yuki who cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. I might keep him around to do my work for me though."

"You would kill me." Zero stated simply.

Yuki seemed to think about it for a second. "Of course I would. I wouldn't want even a level B anywhere near me."

"You can't do that." Kaname growled.

"You can't stop me!" Yuki yelled in return, her eyes turning red. She stalked forward and grabbed the front of Zero's uniform. He Held his ground and they started struggling with each other. Before they broke out into an all-out fight, Kaname intervened and pulled her away from Zero.

"Yuki, stop this now! There is no reason to do this!" She growled at him and attacked. Zero decided that getting in-between the 2 would just create more problems so he stepped back to the tree line.

"Fuck off! I can do what I want with his life!" Yuki pulled out her gun. Since she'd been given a few missions to take out Level E's in the area she had gotten rid of her old weapon and 'upgraded.'

"Zero!" She aimed at Zero but just as she pulled the trigger Kaname, unflinchingly, stepped in front of the hunters' gun.

A loud ring was heard through the forest. Birds scattered and animals ran. Zero stared straight ahead, unmoving as he watched Kaname drop to his knees and clutching his shoulder. Yuki realized she just shot another pureblood, the only one higher regarded than herself. She dropped the gun at her feet and rushed into the forest. Zero paid no mind and he hurried and kneeled beside Kaname. The bullet was still lodged in his arm, preventing a healing abilities Kaname may have.

"I need to get the bullet out so you can heal. Grab onto me and stay still. Please don't break my arm though." Zero pulled out his pocket knife. Kaname scream as the blade touched the wound and got the bullet out as fast as possible. It was the most agonizing minute Kaname had ever experienced.

"Gaahh!" Kaname moaned painfully as the bullet finally left his body. He slumped down and rested his forehead oh Zero's shoulder. He tried to concentrated on breathing and bring it back to normal.

"Kaname, you have to drink from me." Kaname looked up weakly.

"I can't. I'm a-"

It's okay." Zero cut him off. "A pureblood's venom doesn't work on me. My blood neutralizes it." Kaname looked at him in surprise.

"You're lying. Just trying to get me to drink from you."

"I'm not. We have been together for months now. You know I wouldn't do something like that at a time like this. Now do it." He pulled Kaname closer to his neck. Unable to resist, but sane enough to be careful, he bit down into Zero's neck. Zero tilted his head back as Kaname drank greedily from him. It wasn't long before he started to see black spots in his vison.

"Kaname, stop." His wound was healed now but he just couldn't get enough of this taste. He lost control and pushed Zero onto his back. "Kaname you're taking too much." Kaname didn't seem to hear him and kept going. "Damn it. Kana... K-Kaname. You'll kill me." Zero tried again. He seemed to finally realize what he was doing and closed the wound quickly. He rose up and stared down at Zero in worry.

"Zero, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

It's… alright." He spoke tiredly with slightly labored breaths. Kaname picked him up bridal style and started to head back to the dorms.

"Where is that bastard!?" Aido exclaimed as soon as Kaname entered the Night dorms. He dropped Zero off in his room and came with the intent to do something about Yuki.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked. His inner circle gathered around him as the saw and smelt Kaname's blood.

"That bastard Kiryu! Yuki told us everything! He shot you! That bastard went too far this time! I'm going to rip his throat out!" The others seemed to agree.

"Silence!" Kaname yelled. They all immediately stopped their conversations. "Zero did not shot me."

"But-"one of them started.

"No! In anger Yuki tried to hurt Zero. I tried to stop her and got shot in the shoulder. Zero didn't leave me there and instead got the bullet out, in doing so, saving my life." They all look at him with unreadable expressions. They all knew Yuki had become… well. But the never expected her to shot Kaname, run, and try to blame it on Zero."

 **End Flashback**

"I was so angry at her." Kaname commented.

"Ya I remember." Kaname finished taking Zero's blood, making sure to seal the wound. "Now let's find a way to get out of her." Kaname smiled in agreement.

 **Thx. That's all this time. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Preview of Chapter 5**

"Zero, how did you-"

"I won't let you just walk out of her."

"Yuki, your-"


End file.
